Anne and Murdoc (A Gorillaz and Fan story)
by blooddust45
Summary: A Gorillaz romance written for a fellow fan.


Anne and Murdoc have been talking for a couple weeks now and now that they finally have privacy in Murdoc's room they can now love each other. Anne has black hair in noodle fashion, she her skin is a tad bit white and she has brown eyes, she is wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a Hollister shirt.

"Where the hell is Murdoc?" Anne said while getting out of bed. She stood up and stretched then made her way to the door to look for Murdoc in the house. But a sudden grasp on her shoulder stopped and startled her; the grasp startled her to the point where she turned around and punched the grasper in the nose.

"Ouch! Damn love you can hit!" said Murdoc as he wiped a couple drips of blood from his nose. Anne looked at him and smiled then said "Don't scare me Murdoc and that won't happen!" in a smart ass way. Murdoc looked at her then smiled devilishly at her. "I was simply getting your attention to let you know we are alone..." A bright shade of pink Anne blushed causing her to bite her lip for she knew what he is wanting.

She turned her back to him then nodded giving him consent to do what he wishes, as Murdoc saw the action she gave him an overwhelming amount of lust consumed him. As the lust for her body grew he could no longer contain himself and raised his hands into her shirt then grasped her breasts and pulled her close pressing her back against his stomach and her but on his rock hard member, as he pressed her tighter against his body her butt began to rub against the head of his cock.

Murdoc groaned in please feeling the crease in her jeans rub against the head of his now throbbing cock. She smirked as one of her dainty hands slowly made its way to his zipper of Murdoc's jeans; as her index finger and thumb griped the zipper and pulled it down Murdoc's massive 12in. cock flopped out and began to twitch ready for her sweet spot to rub it and ride it.

Anne backed away and then looked at it and gasped, "You want that... in me?" she asked in an almost scared tone.

Murdoc smiled and nodded, "Course I do love, always have."

Anne took off her shirt then tossed it on the floor; Murdoc gave her a smile then took off her bra and then tossed it on the floor. Anne looked away embarrassed and blushing tomato red as Murdoc looked at her pale breasts and smiled with his teeth showing. He ran up picked her up and laid her on her back and began to kiss her deeply slipping part of his long tongue in her mouth, Anne reacted by playing hard to get with her tongue as she undid the button on her pants.

As the two kissed each other deeply she slipped off her pants exposing her black Victoria-Secret panties. Murdoc smilled and began to make his way down to her vagina. He licked his lips then propped her thighs on his shoulders, he then began to tickle her clit with the tip of his tongue getting her vagina wet and tingly. He grinned then bit the panties and began to remove them with only his teeth.

As Murdoc successfully removed her panties he tossed them aside and took off his shirt. Anne looked at him and couldn't help but notice his eyes glancing at her wet and now ready vagina. Murdoc walked up to her and looked her deep in the eyes as he positioned his throbbing cock over her wet slit. Anne looked down at his green cock then back into his eyes then said, "You can go in now..."

Murdoc smiled at her uneasy tone then gently put the head of his cock inside her, as he did so she moaned extremely loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Does my dirtay girl want more?" asked Murdoc as he grinned and slowly moved more of his cock in her. She began to move her hips grinding her slit on his cock signaling she wanted more of him inside her.

Murdoc shrugged and then smiled he shoved as much of his cock in and hit her uterous. She moaned then screamed "YES YES YES! FASTER GO FASTER." Murdoc put his throbbing cock in and out of her in a rapid rate all the while he watched her pale breasts bounce up and down arousing to the point where he was about to climax. "Love oim about ta cum!" Murdoc said in a groaning voice resisting shooting his load. "Me to, Murdoc baby... let's cum together!" Anne said while she panted from his speed and cock size entering her. "Inside my dear?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" And with that word Murdoc picked up an unnatural pace and grabbed her left breast then came deep inside her, while he did so she arched her back in pleasure and let out a massive moan as she came as well. Murdoc fell to the side in exhaustion.

"Mmmmm... love you were great."

"So where you mudzy." Anne said as she scooted close to Murdoc and held him close.


End file.
